warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kabal of the Silver Wisp
Kabal of the Silver Wisp is an ancient kabal of the webway-dwelling Drukhari. Predating the rule of the Kabal of the Black Heart and its Suppreme Overlord Asdrubael Vect and the Fall, rulers of the Kabal of the Silver Wisp come from the old Aeldari aristocracy. Their domain, the satellite realm Dyann Ag'dris is located in the webway, locked into a massive realspace portal which leads to the heart of the Eressa sector. Years of idling and feasting on the isolated worlds of the Western Fringe made the kabal fat and indifferent towards the increasing amount of corsairs within their city. It was the Macharian Crusade which robbed the kabal of its easy prey and the rapid increase of corsairs which followed it made the kabal to lose parts of the city to the Aeldari princes. Years of fighting followed and some parts of the kabal even defected it, creating new corsair and raider groups and gangs to fight over the port city. It was the arrival of the craftworld Baharruin into the Eressa sector, which forced the city into an uneasy peace as many corsairs allied themselves to the craftworld. Kabal of the Silver Wisp even joined some of the craftworld's vengeful purges of the Imperial worlds within the Eressa sector. Organization The Silver Wisp kabal is vast and powerful. Inter-rivalries of the Silver Wisp might burst into an infighting of such sizes that lesser kabals could not even dream of participating into such fights. Only the Great Kabals of Commorragh are big and influential enough to make the lords of the Silver Wisp wary. Kabal of the Silver Wisp is ruled by the Overlord Ar Khyras. Domain of the Silver Wisp City of Dyann Ag'dris and its webway gate were long dominated by the kabal but in the latter years of the 41st millennium upstart kabals, corsair fleets and other opportunistic gangs had seized parts of its millennia old spires. As is the case with the Webway, to describe the city, let alone to draw a map of it, is a futile quest for the sub-dimensions of the Webway span between and across each others, impossible high alabaster spires rise from the wraithbone foundations that have locked the city to the Gate of Dyann Ag'dris. Some towers within the city are so high their spires breach the Gate's surface and continue to the realspace, reaching to the endless void of space and drawing their white silhouettes against the black hole behind them. Witchfire Palace is the kabal's head quarters and home to the overlord of the Silver Wisp. Its spires are black and its tall walls are illuminated by blue witchfires. Atop of the impossible fortress the flocks of scourges watch over their territory, each bound to the Kabal of the Silver Wisp with contracts older than the city itself. Notable members *'Yl'avhar' also known as the "Lord of the Ban Sidhe" by the people of Sennach who are among his favorite victims, he has cultivated his fearful image for maximum effect, with self inflicted scars meant to mimic their art-patterns of interlocking swirls, carved into his face and a sword whose hilt is carved from a human femur. He speaks little, but his few words are always delivered in a harsh whisper, perhaps a deliberate choice, perhaps an effect of a stab wound to the throat inflicted by a rival. His skull is now on display in Yl'avhar's home in Dyann Ag'dris and he can sometimes be heard mocking his long dead rival by asking it for counsel. Relations Allies *'Craftworld Baharruin' - craftworld Baharruin shares similar goals with the Kabal of the Silver Wisp and the unlikely allies have deployed numerous times on Imperial worlds within Eressa sector. Enemies *Sennach Mechanized Infantry *Sennach Armored Their actions on Sennach have earned them the hatred of the planet's clans and the Imperial Guard they send to fight among the stars, many of these soldiers have sworn oaths of vengeance against them, despite not knowing exactly who or what they are. Notes Category:Dark Eldar Kabals Category:Eressa Sector